


I Made Your Favorite.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Blue food coloring dye, Cute, Different Time Zone, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, Jason is whipped for Percy, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Percy doesnt want to wake up, Slash, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I made your favourite.”





	I Made Your Favorite.

**15\. “I made your favourite.”**

* * *

"Wake up. Come on princess wake up."

Percy Jackson whined as he opened his eyes softly some of his eyelashes still tickling his cheeks. Rubbing his eyes with his hand Percy smiled at the sky blue eyes staring at him. 

"hi jay." Percy whispered softly.

Jason smiled leaning down to give his princess a face full of kisses until Percy was giggling and trying to shy away. He loved how perfect Percy sounded, and looked when he woke up. Almost like the innocent kid he was before all the monsters and being a kid of the big three.

"Jay!" Percy shrieked as Jason nipped his bottom lip.

"Get up baby. You got training with Annabeth at 11."

Percy whined again kicking his sheets looking like a kitten throwing a tantrum. Turning over Percy tried to curl away and force himself back to sleep but Jason wasn't having any of it. Grabbing Percy, Jason stood up forcing his smaller boyfriend to wrap his arms and legs around him.

"Jay!"

"It's time to get. I made your favorite." Jason whisperedo catching his boyfriend's attention.

"Blueberry waffles?" Percy questioned.

Jason nodded kicking his button nose, "with blue dye and blue scrambled eggs but normal colored bacon." Jason finished adding another kiss to Percy's nose.

"I love you Jay."

"I love you more princess.


End file.
